


Desperate

by MinnieTheMoocherDA



Category: Ghosts (TV 2019)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-24
Updated: 2020-12-24
Packaged: 2021-03-10 19:54:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 352
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28282758
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MinnieTheMoocherDA/pseuds/MinnieTheMoocherDA
Summary: How the office scene should have gone with The Captain actually admitting his feelings for Havers before he left.
Relationships: The Captain/Lieutenant Havers (Ghosts TV 2019)
Comments: 6
Kudos: 53





	Desperate

**Author's Note:**

> Felt inspired after the Christmas special to finish this Captain x Havers fic. Hope you guys enjoy! Xxxxxxxx

"I say Havers." 

The younger man quickly turned himself around, standing to attention. The picture of a perfect soldier. Whilst the Captain's hands clasped so tightly into fists by his side that his finger nails started to turn white. The Captain could feel the slight tremble of own his fists. Although he could not tell if it was with fear, anxiety or anticipation. He knew they were both aware that this could the only time they would ever be alone again. There was so much The Captan wanted to say, yet at the same time he couldn't being himself to say a word. He was more than aware of the consequences thay could happen if he did. But this was a time of war. And during war there was no time for cowardice. Something The Captain would rather die than be accused of. So before he could change his mind, he took a deep breath. 

"I meant what I said before. I will miss you William." 

Havers appeared to have stopped breathing. As second stretched, The Captain started to to panic praying that Havers wouldn't have the time to alert his superiors of his suspicions before he left. That was until Haver's face broke out into a soft sad smile. 

"I shall miss you too... Teddy. But the order has already come through." 

"I don't want you to go." The Captain finally admitted. He leant against the desk for support, afraid he did not have the will to stand. 

Havers blinked at the display of affection from the usually stoic man. Then his eyes crinkled as he tiptoed forward till he was standing directly in front of him. 

"Well, they can delayed for a couple of days if my superior needed me desperately." He said, biting his lip. 

The Captain stood up straight so that he was nearly flush against his chest. He could feel Havers nervous breathe as he gazed into those hazelnut eyes. 

"I need you. Desperately." The Captain whispered. Neither knew who initiated the kiss. Not it mattered. Within moments both were lost in the sense of the other.


End file.
